Shingeki no Kyojin: History
by St33lStrif3
Summary: My own idea as to what caused the creation of shifters and the like. Contains language, angst, and references. A bit of a deus ex machina. You were warned. Might change the name. This one isnt working for me. Explanation at bottom.


**So. My first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic, and probably the most expansive one I have in mind... Not joking. I wrote five pages of back story for this damn thing... anyway! Just a little update there... So... yeah, dont expect to much. Im mediocre at best, and I wont post much thanks to school. The most you can expect out of me is accurate grammar and spelling. Not -^punctuation as you^ can see here... ... ... ... ... ...-^ there, and there**

**So, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>"A hero is more than a person, a hero is a belief. A belief that, against impossible odds, the world can be saved—and that the world is still worth saving. Heroes inspire that belief in us. They renew our faith and give us that most precious of all gifts—hope. The world needs heroes. That's why, when a true hero arrives, the world will honor him."<em>

-Bungie, Halo 'Believe' campaign

* * *

><p>"Im sorry, Captain." Hange said, standing next to Levi on the wall. "My information was faulty. It wont happen again."<p>

"Of that I have no doubt, Hange." Levi replied, looking out into the city. "You have never failed before. Besides, this got us closer to them than ever."

"But Historia and Eren are still missing."

"Yes. But we will find them. We have to."

"I hope you are right, Captain."

_The shifters are still out there. _Levi thought._ As is the Deviant who has been doing all of this. We must get Eren back. Otherwise our victories might be over and done with. And the other shifters will be more powerful than before_

* * *

><p>Out in the wilderness that was the Old World, the world outside the Walls, there lumbered a large creature. It walked along slowly, a smile eternally plastered on its face. The titan was a seven meter class, a good five times the size of a human being. It walked looking for its prey, humans themselves. What it failed to realize, due to its incredibly low intelligence, was that it was not the hunter. It was the prey.<p>

There was a sudden flash of movement behind the titan, and it fell to the ground, missing the nape of its neck, as a man landed on the tree nearby, black armor shining in the night. He tapped a small switch on his wrist and pointed his hand at a tree, a hook shooting out and gripping the bark, allowing him to sail from his current position to the next. He repeated this process several times, traveling hundreds of meters in a few shots. Soon, he reached his destination.

This tree was different than the others. While most other trees were natural, easy to lose track of, this one was easy to find. It looked like a normal tree from a distance, but up close, the metal exterior combined with the discoloration, windows, doors, and lack of roots to reveal that it was a construct. Anyone from the Walls wouldnt have any idea what it was. But the man did. After all, he had helped build it.

He went to the metal door and pressed a button. When the door didnt open, he groaned, prying it open himself. After a few minutes, an elevator came down. Rather simple in design, made of wood and supported by rope, it was built to run during the dormant times of the building in which it was situated. He walked in and sat down, situating himself comfortably as he pulled the lever down. The wooden construct shuddered, not used to the weight of a full grown man in thick armor, but started moving, albeit slowly.

Soon, the man was at the top. Once more, to his chagrin, he had to pry the door open himself. Inside was a room that was much like the outer exterior. Metal floors. Metal walls. Metal ceiling with a few lights. In the center of the room was a long half circle with various panels, buttons, and switches on top. There were multiple chairs along the consoles, with similar setups on other areas of the wall, a giant screen directly in front of the circular console

To the right, there was a door that opened to a hallway, lined with eight rooms, four with pairs bunk beds and the remaining four with single beds. At the end of the hallway it opened up to a medium room used for sparing and training.

To the left, there was one more a hallway, with two rooms on either side. They were bathrooms, one marked for men and one for women. All in all, it was a small facility. No science equipment or anything like that. The stores for food were in the individual rooms. No kitchen or mess. The people used to eat whenever they had a chance. Not a lot of time for food when you have to work to try and protect humanity.

The whole place was powered down. The giant solar panels on top of the 'tree' allowed it to gather enormous amounts of energy in the years that it was to stay dormant. Of course, time had taken its toll. There was dust everywhere, the outside was decrepit, and, as far as he knew, the beds and chairs were the homes of mice and rats. Maybe even snakes or weasels.

The man approached the center console and pressed a button that read 'puissance'. The giant screen at the very front turned on, the green light brightening up the otherwise dark room. A small white globe with the letters 'UWG' flashed onto the screen for a few seconds then disappeared, replaced by white and an orange virtual face. It was a woman. Young, obviously artificial, and with the name ELYS underneath.

"Human presence detected." She said, her voice monotone. "Please state name, rank, and purpose."

The man removed his helmet, shaking his head to get his black hear spread out. He looked to the screen, his green eyes examining the woman as the white of the screen and the orange of her face danced across his olive skin. "Steel Strife. Ark-7. Facility inspection." He answered, his voice deep and gravelly.

The face didnt respond for a few seconds before nodding. "Understood. Welcome, Arc-7. How may I assist you today?"

"Give me diagnostics on power, water, food, and the air seal. And for the love of God on high, turn on the lights."

"Yes sir." She answered, the lights turning on through out the facility. "Power levels normal. Fail safes active. No major power surge or loss has occurred for the last 73 years, two months, and five days. Water filtration poor. Filters have been corroded by a combination of animals and time. Recommend replacement. Food supplies protected from outside interference. Minor food spoilage detected. Chemical imbalance likely the cause. Long term preservatives still in effect in most cases. Air seal intact. No major or minor breaches sustained. If need be, can still provide sealant from gases, viruses, and radiation."

He nodded. "Everything is in order, then. Resident AI state?"

"AI Code named Virgil is dormant. I can activate it if need be." She answered. "If so, I will enter a dormant state. General Advisory: Activating Virgil will require immense power usage. Recommend you prepare systems for power surge. Safety Warning: Defenses will be deactivated. Any threats in the area will be able to harm personnel."

He sighed. "We'll have to take that risk... not like there are any personnel around." He said. "Activate AI Virgil. Send variant locations to HUD."

"Understood. Warning: Threat detected. Three variant gigantes, one hundred and twenty five meters north northwest. Recommend you wait until threat is eliminated to deactivate systems"

"Just do it."

"Affirmative, sir. Data sent. Will deactivate systems to prevent power surge. Warning: threat detected. Three variant gigantes, ninety seven meters north. Recommend personal confrontation." She then disappeared and everything shut down again.

* * *

><p>He put his helmet back on, turning and going back to the elevator, riding it down. Once at the bottom, he checked the locations again. <em>34 meters, now? Hm... they move faster than they used to. <em>He shook his head clear and grappled to the side of a tree. He felt the tremors even better up there. He looked North and slightly West, and there saw them. Two fifteen meter class and one three meter class. _The three shouldnt be a problem. _He thought._ Its the two fifteens Im worried about._

He grappled to the top of another tree a few meters away and waited. Within a few seconds, they were in range. He grappled to the nearest fifteen, landing on its arm and jumping above its back, grappling as a long, thin blade shot from his arm. He delivered two quick slashes before grappling to a tree. The fifteen collapsed, a just right sized slice out of its nape. Steel smiled, before grappling to the rapidly retreating three. He latched onto the threes back and cut into its nape, killing it. As it collapsed, he ran up its body and jumped off its head before grappling to the last. This variant, however, was slightly more intelligent, as it ran its shoulder into a tree, resulting in the still extended line from the hook twisting around the tree.

Steel only had a moment to react. He released the hook, falling to the ground and rolling. He got up and shook his head.

"Warning: injury detected." His suit VI said. "Capillary rupture: Nasal passage. Cracked forth, fifth, and sixth ribs; right side. Bruised-"

"Shut up!" He shouted, taking off his helmet and hooking it to his hip so he didnt have to hear the VI. He wiped the blood from his nose and took off after the variant. He ran as fast as he could, eventually catching up to the disconnected metal line still attached to the hook. He dove and grabbed it, the high tension wire cutting into his glove. He grunted to each bump he encountered as he struggled to fit the disconnected slot into his launched. Finally, he got it, and proceeded to reel himself in, avoiding the rocks and trees as he practically ski'd across the ground before being lifted up into the air and making to the titans back.

He raised his hand to deliver the final cut to the titan. "Requiescat in pace, cruciantur animae!*" He shouted, slicing to the back of the creatures neck. He jumped off back wards and flipped in the air, landing in a crouch with one hand on the ground as the titan fell. He stood straight, and huffed, the sword sliding back to its place as he put his helmet back on and made his way slowly back to the compound.

* * *

><p>It took a good fifteen minutes, but he made it. He got back into the elevator and went back up to the top. He found the lights on again and the screen as white as before. However, a face was absent. This caused him to raise an eyebrow.<p>

"Virgil?" He called, walking into the room and going to the center console. "Virgil, are you awake?" He didnt receive an answer. "Dont tell me it crashed and I have to manually do something... Im a soldier. Not a scientist."

"Dont worry." Came a male voice, synthesized and yet, with emotion. A face, blue this time, came on the screen. He looked more human than ELYS, and his face actually held emotion. "I wouldnt want you rooting around inside of my panels. No offense."

"None taken. How did you sleep?"

"Eh, fine. Not really sleeping, you know, but its always refreshing to 'wake up' as humans put it."

"Indeed."

"So... need in depth on anything? Water, food, anything?"

"No... I just want to sleep."

"Figures. Haven't seen you in ten years, and what do you want to do? Sleep." The AI shook his head. "What, no bourbon or brandy? No prerecorded strippers? Not even solitaire?"

"No, I just need to know if my bed is alright."

"Yours, no. A buncha mice made a nice little nest in it. Kinda cute actually."

He growled. "And you didnt kill them?"

"What? No! There mice! Completely harmless."

"Well, are there any other beds available?"

"Yeah, the commanders. A little dusty, but that wouldnt bother someone like you."

"You're right. It wouldnt." He said, walking around and going to the door to the right.

"Yet, mice would..."

"Shut it, Virgil."

"Fine. Wake up call for tomorrow?"

"Yes, please."

"What time?"

"0400."

"That's in, like, five hours. You dont want to sleep in? I think you deserve it"

"No."

"Alright. But lack of sleep affects combat performance and-"

"Ill be fine."

Steel entered the last bedroom on the left. The commander wasnt a man of substance, so he didnt really have many material posessions. The bed was the only thing remaining in the room. And it was all he needed. He took his helmet off and set it on the desk in the wall. He then proceeded to take off his armor, the pauldrons, gauntlets, chest piece and cock piece all coming off. He kept his greaves and shin guards on. The skin tight rubber and leather body suit was all he had on besides them as he climbed into the bed. He gripped the flared cross on his necklace next to his dog tags and stroked it lightly before taking them both off and putting them on the table.

"I still dont get why you cling to that thing. Not like he actually exists, you know."

"Virgil..."

"What? Im just sayin'! Science would prove that the idea of God is a myth."

"The Greeks were philosophers and scientists. They still had crazier myths than the truth of God."

"Well, yeah, but they also did drugs regularly, spent a lot of time in orgies, and delved into really weird, inhumane rituals. And they thought the brain and hearts had each others roles."

"Christians dont do drugs. Neither did Hebrews."

"Yeah, but they did do the whole snake thing. A couple of bites might've screwed with their heads."

"Im tired, Virgil."

"Pfft, typical NF. Runs away from a discussion with an NT."

"First off. You are artificial, therefore, you arent a true NT. Secondly, I am not arguing my faith with a construct that cant have one. And lastly, Im tired. Goodnight."

The AI chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Night."

* * *

><p><strong>* Rest in peace, tormented soul.<strong>

**Anyway. Like I said. This is my first one for Shingeki no Kyojin, and to be honest, its a bit of a deus ex machina. The time line will be established shortly.**

**I dont own Shingeki no Kyojin. I only own Steel, Virgil, and the UWG.**

**I have fought when others feared to serve.**  
><strong>I have gone where others failed to go.<strong>  
><strong>I've lost friends in war and strife,<strong>  
><strong>Who valued Duty more than love of life.<strong>

**I have shared the comradeship of pain.**  
><strong>I have searched the lands for men that we have lost.<strong>  
><strong>I have sons who served this land of liberty,<strong>  
><strong>Who would fight to see that other stricken lands are free.<strong>

**I have seen the weak forsake humanity.**  
><strong>I have heard the traitors praise our enemy.<strong>  
><strong>I've seen challenged men become even bolder,<strong>  
><strong>I've seen the Duty, Honor, Sacrifice of the Soldier.<strong>

**Now I understand the meaning of our lives,**  
><strong>The loss of comrades not so very long ago.<strong>  
><strong>So to you who have answered duties siren call,<strong>  
><strong>May God bless you my son, may God bless you all.<strong>  
><strong><em><br>Lewis Millett_**


End file.
